


Famously Feuding

by katmarajade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celebrities, F/M, Quidditch, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the general public did not realise was that the now-infamous showdown between The Boy Who Lived and one of the greatest Quidditch players in Britain was actually foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famously Feuding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Humpfest 2015 at [](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[hp_humpdrabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/)

The Annual Celebrity Quidditch Match had been a rousing success from the start. Famous witches and wizards came together one day a year, much to the prying public's delight, to raise funds for charity. Many a bet was placed on the match—not only on the final score but also on other more entertaining aspects. One thing that always earned hot discussion and a shocking number of Galleons on the line was how many times Harry Potter and Gwenog Jones would get into it on the Pitch. Two of the Celebrity Match regulars, the Head Auror and the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies had wound up in physical altercations every year. And while such fighting was officially against regulations, the rules flew right out the window when it came to the Celebrity Match. Even the Minister of Magic himself had once been overheard having an angry and profanity-laced tirade when he lost the money he'd placed on the Potter-Jones Grudge Match.

What the general public did not realise was that the now-infamous showdown between The Boy Who Lived and one of the greatest Quidditch players in Britain was actually foreplay.

Eight years ago, on the eve of the first Celebrity Match, Harry Potter had first been introduced to Gwenog. She was tall and broad shouldered with flashing brown eyes, a naughty smirk, and a glow to her russet cheeks that made her look like she'd just been out flying. Harry had sipped his too-strong punch (she was drinking Firewhisky straight) and cursed his lightweight self when he found himself stammering like a tongue-tied schoolboy. That night the sex had been fast and furious, with Gwenog slamming Harry into the wall of her hotel room (and onto the floor and against the pedestal sink in the loo) and telling him exactly how she wanted him to make her come (and come and come).

The following morning, she woke him with the best blowjob of his life then smirked as she threw on her kit and left him, mouth still hanging open, on the bed. Three hours later, she "accidentally" collided with him mid-air, her long fingers deftly and discreetly brushing against his crotch in a gentle caress that was completely at odds with the way she was screaming at him, telling him to get his head in the game and stay out of her way. At first he'd been shocked, but after the second time, he was so turned on that he had to fly high above the stands in order to cast a surreptitious cushioning charm on his aching crotch, and by the end of the match he was screaming right back. That night, she'd taken him again, hard and fierce and uninhibited.

Theirs wasn't a relationship; neither had any interest in making it a permanent arrangement. But every year thereafter, they spent every free moment of the Celebrity Match weekend shagging like bunnies. And every moment of the actual Celebrity Quidditch Match hurling insults—and sometimes fists.

The press ate it up, constantly badgering them about their public rivalry. As Head Auror, Harry had become quite adept at the eyebrow-raise-and-deflect manoeuvre, which served him well. As for Gwenog, she enjoyed distracting the interviewers with outlandish statements and wild exploits instead. Every year, however, someone published an article exposing the "true story" behind the now famous feud, each tale more sordid and ridiculous than the last, but none of them ever got it quite right.

The rumours and the increased press coverage were annoying, to be sure. But every year, as they lay panting from another of their extensive and increasingly acrobatic encounters, they both agreed that it was well worth the hassle. 


End file.
